1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cartridges for peristaltic pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.K. Pat. No. 1274749 describes and illustrates a peristaltic pump comprising a pump housing having a frusto-conical internal bore, a flexible tube extending into and out of the bore in the housing through the walls thereof and having a convolution encircling the bore. The pump further comprises a motor having an output shaft coaxial with the frusto-conical bore and having a disc on which a roller is eccentrically mounted to traverse and compress the convolution of the tube mounted within the bore.
Movement of the tube in the axial direction of the bore is not constrained and is now considered to be disadvantageous. An object of this invention is therefore to overcome that disadvantage.